


What Do They Do?

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dom/sub Undertones, Haru's a total bottom here okay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, [heelies in], and some more tags for future chapters being:, honestly this fic is just to fulfill my own sexual fantasies if I'm going tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pulled that title out of my ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ I have no idea how this came to be, I am so sorry.

 

    "So, what do you guys do when we're gone?" Rin asks as they all lounge on the couch.

    Haruka immediately turns and stares Rin in the eyes before replying blankly," I bite my toenails and spit them onto the carpet."

    "And then I take his toenails and make frog intestine, mud and toenail smoothies and force him to drink them." Sousuke says, not looking over from beside Haruka. Glancing over he sees Makoto and Rin's disgusted faces and adds,"I'm kidding, not so sure about him though."

    "I'm not that vile." Haruka snorts.

     "Is there anything else you actually do?" Makoto hesitates to ask.

   "No, not really."

* * *

 

 

   Haruka gasps into the pillow on his elbows and knees with Sousuke's fingers curling and thrusting into him. Sousuke slides in a third finger suddenly, twisting all three, making Haruka's thighs quiver as he moans. Sousuke notices this and bends over his back, whispering huskily into Haruka's ear," Do you want me to stop?"

    "N-no... Feels good." And with those words Sousuke slips out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets. Grabbing his own cock and giving a few good pumps, he rolls on a condom and positions himself. Completely sheathing himself inside Haruka with a single thrust, whom keens at the feeling, grasping at the sheets. 

   Thrusting at an easy and constant pace, Sousuke groans,"You'd probably hate if I did this." He says, grasping Haruka's dick and pumping the shaft at the pace of his thrusting. 

    Haruka shivers and quakes in pleasure, throwing his head back with a muted scream as he bites his lip,"N-no..!"

    "No what?" 

   "I don't hate it!" 

    "Hmm, that's good." Sousuke whispers, snapping his hips into the smaller male harder and faster than before. He grunts and groans, letting out a deep moan into the other's nape. Biting there and licking and sucking, he does his best to leave a mark. Abandoning Haruka's cock, Sousuke straightens his back and grasps Haruka's hips tightly. Feeling him clench around his shaft, and Haruka cums with a lewd shout, bordering on a scream. Sousuke releases seconds after, pulling out and tying the condom before binning it. He flops into bed beside Haruka and curls around him.


	2. Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing something on hiatus, wow, way to go Morgan, you have broken the rules of being on hiatus. I've had a ton of stuff to work on and have been writing viciously in my now very full notebook. So you guys can expect some new stuff sometime in the near future (fish haha sorry) maybe about... eep, Fullmetal Alchemist. Spoilers, one of the new works is an Ishvalan au. So I'm super super sorry for not having written anything more onto my older works, like my ReiHaru one. Whoops, really long author's note oh my, and before we start, have breakdancer Haru. https://twitter.com/official_haru/media (or just the stuff on my twitter, idk.)

   "Haruka, open your legs a bit more, let them see," Sousuke murmurs into Haruka's ear, grasping the undersides of his knees and spreading them apart.  Haru shivers, his face flushing an even brighter red as Makoto and Rin watch him from two separate locations. Rin staying in Osaka for two weeks and Makoto in Kyoto for two as well on business.

   Haru whimpers as Sousuke brushes his nose along his jaw, lips trailing down his neck afterwards. Sousuke growls deeply and bites lightly into the junction of Haru's neck and shoulder, grinding against his bare ass. Rin groans quietly while staring at the screen intently, unbuttoning his pants to slip a hand in and palm his cock. Makoto bites his lip, rutting against his hand through his sweats and boxers. "S-sousuke," Haru gasps.

  Sousuke stills his movement and slips Haru off of his lap and onto the bed," Give me a second," he says while walking over the the dresser and grabbing lube, they had run out of condoms a while ago," Haruka, make a single sound other than gasping after this, and I won't let you cum." Haru jolts at the threat, and watches Sousuke bend to grab a blindfold from the bottom drawer. Sousuke walks back to the bed and in view of the laptop camera, sitting down and patting his thighs for Haru to straddle him.

   Haruka does and sits with his back to the camera, letting Sou put the blind fold on him. Sousuke leans up for a kiss and grabs Haru's chin to pull him down, noses bumping along the way. Makoto lets out a needy little sound while running his one hand up his abs and using the other to keep kneeding his dick. Rin moans aloud and slowly handles his erection, running his thumb along the slit before pumping it lazily.

   Haru opens his mouth as Sousuke laps  along Haruka's bottom lip, breaking apart to slot them together again and their teeth accidentally clash for a second. Sousuke groans and runs his hands up Haru's waist and ribs, rubbing his thumbs over the smaller man's nipples. Haru shivers and shakes, his hands flying up to cover his mouth as his abdomen spasms. His breathing is audible and hearing Makoto and Rin groaning and moaning in the background is REALLY not helping. Sousuke licks and strip up Haruka's neck, grabbing the lube with one hand and popping it open with a thumb, squeezing some onto his fingers he closes the bottle again and tosses it away.

   Brushing his his palms down the small of Haru's back, Sou grips one of his asscheeks and pulls it gently to the side. His fingers on the other hand rimming Haruka for a moment before slipping one in. Haru jolts again and his fingers entwine into Sousuke's hair while biting his own lip. Sousuke noses along his throat and collar, peeking over Haru's shoulder to stare at Rin and Makoto. Releasing the cheek while sliding another finger into Haru's stretching hole, he runs his free (!) hand down Haruka's thigh and close to his cock, but never touching it.

  Another finger in and Haru is gasping loudly, clenching his teeth and barring his noises. He almost moans but hisses instead, arching his abdomen towards Sousuke who mouths along his abs.  The fingers leave his ass and he feels empty, Sou's hands guiding him down lower to pause with the head of Sousuke's impressive mass destruction rubbing against his entrance. Haruka sinks down and only manages to scrape by with a stuttering breath and more hissing. Once seated fully, his hips start gyrating slowly, spreading up as he lifts himself up and drops down.

  Gasping and panting more, he grips his dick with one hand and finds Sousuke's nape with the other, pulling him into a clumsy kiss. Sousuke groans loudly and grasps, thrusting harshly upwards into Haru and huffing. Haruka mouths his way along his boyfriend's jaw and neck, leaving lovebites here and there. He jerks himself more eagerly and drops down more quickly, chasing his orgasm until releasing onto his and Sousuke's chests and necks with a loud shout. Sousuke moans into Haruka's chest and cums a moment after, releasing into Haru to the sound of Makoto and Rin orgasming as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST SO LONG. I am fucking done, and the mass destruction comment was totally on purpose. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. I'm BaaaAAAck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dances awkardly onto screen] Hey guys, guess who's back with a really short chapter?

    Haruka tucks the left half of his face into his pillows and bites his lip, running his fingers through his hair with one hand and palming at the noticeable bulge in his boxers with the other. He ruts into his hand and huffs, tugging at his hair and squeezing his dick. An image of Sousuke, Makoto and Rin kind of just stumbles through the back door of his mind like a drunk guy and presents him with, oh lord… Makoto between Rin and Sousuke, kneeling between them with Rin sitting behind him and getting both himself and Makoto off while Makoto sucks Sousuke’s endowment. Haruka groans and scrabbles a little at the elastic of his shorts before slipping them down, stroking himself and squeezing the base. His hand tugs again at his hair and slips down to his chest, gently scratching downwards before trailing upwards and palming at one of his pecs.

 

    He slips his hand back into his hair and gives another hard tug, his hand pacing faster when he imagines the scene in his head escalating, Rin fucking into Makoto while Makoto moans into Sousuke’s mouth greedily. Haruka spooks when averagely sized and kind of rough hands brush along his waist, and he knows it’s Rin. He knows those hands well enough to know it’s Rin. Rin mouths along his neck and rolls Haruka onto his back, getting between Haruka’s long legs and licking a stripe up his throat. Placing his own, slightly larger hand, over Haruka’s and going along with his strokes. Squeezing and then suckling at Haruka’s jaw before kissing him gently but passionately.

  
   Haruka sighs into Rin’s mouth and wraps an arm around the tan redhead’s neck, threading his fingers into Rin’s hair and rutting upwards. He quivers and moans arduously, arching his back and tucking his head into Rin’s neck. Haruka finally falls over the edge when Rin whispers into his ear,” Are you going to cum, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut and I'm honestly quite proud. Ohoho, get that dolphin booty Ssk.  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
